Another Chance
by Simba's Hommie
Summary: "You know, your starting to sound like my father."   "Good, at least one of us does." First fan fic, let me know how I do please!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Hey Fellas! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really do appreciate it. This is my first story so I hope all goes well and that you enjoy it. A cool idea might be to listen to some lion king music by Hans Zimmer on my profile while you read or you could just read without music. It's all good!**

Ch.1

"Sometimes bad things happen, and there is nothing you can do about it! So why worry?" Simba questioned Nala. Simba had never known Nala to argue with him up until this point.

"Because it's your responsibility!" Why was Simba behaving like this? This definetely wasn't the Simba she once was friends with. Was all this because of Hakuna Matata or whatever?

"Well what about you! You left?" Simba tried to counter.

"I left to find help! And I found you!" Simba was really hating the tone in her voice when she said You. She said it as if it was his fault Priderock was in turmoil.

"Don't you understand? Your are only hope." Nala was really digging into Simba, She was trying to penetrate his stubbornness but Simba wanted to stay away from his past as far as he could.

"Sorry." Simba just blew her off.

"What's happened to you? Your not the Simba I remember." Simba had to end this conversation right now.

"Your right. I'm not. Now are you satisfied?"

"No, just disappointed." Dissapointed huh? That was a word his father had used a lot to him.

"You know your starting to sound like my father," hopefully that would blow her off.

"Good. At least one of us does," As soon as Nala said that she realized it was a mistake. A firecracker lit up inside Simba and he became furious. Nala needed to get his attention though.

"Listen! You think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't even know what I've been through!" How could she mention his father like that? If someone else said that he would of attacked them right then and there.

"I would if you would just tell me!" Nala yelled at him. Simba left right then and there.

"Forget it!" Simba wanted nothing to do with her. Nala was wrong. Just because he was deemed as Prince doesn't mean it was his responsibility for the problems there.

"Fine!" Simba was acting so selfish. All he cared about was his Hakuna Matata. Didn't he know that he still had family? She needed to cool off and talk to Simba calmly. She lost her temper and when she mentioned his father he got ticked and walked off.

Simba walked off into the distance and started pacing, trying to figure out the situation and what was best for him.

"She's wrong. I can't go back. What would it prove anyway? I can't change anything. You can't change the past." Simba looked up into the stars where supposedly his father said the great kings of the past were.

"You said you'd always be there for me!" He yelled to the stars.

"But you're not. It's because of me," Simba thought back to the gorge where he killed his father.

"It's my fault. It's my fault." Simba was about to start crying but a strange noise came from behind him.

"Asante san a squash banan a way oh way," Simba turned around to see a strange monkey bobbing up and down on his tree limb.

"What on earth is that?" Simba thought as the monkey kept mumbling the same sound.

"What an annoying little monkey?" Simba thought as he moved away from the tree where the monkey was.

The monkey which was Raffiki, the baboon, flipped over a branch and laughed watching Simba leave the tree.

Simba left the tree and headed for a tree trunk that was a bridge across the river. Simba moped his way to the tree trunk and sat himself down on top of the log, staring at his sad reflection. He remembered doing this when he was young, some of his few memories from that time.

All of a sudden a rock hit the water and Simba immediately knew the monkey had come to annoy him again as he heard the strange words from what he saw was a baboon now.

"Ansante san a squash banan a way oh wwwaaaayyyy!" the baboon sang as he laughed at Simba twirling over a branch in a tree on the other side of the river.

Simba rolled his eyes. Couldn't he get 5 minutes of peace and quiet?

"Come on, would you cut it out?" Simba asked annoyed.

The monkey mumbled something about cutting something in half, or so Simba thought.

"Creepy little monkey." The monkey was right along beside him now.

"Would you stop following me?" Simba complained. This monkey was worse than Simba thought of him before.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"The question is whoooo are you?" the monkey asked right in his face.

"I thought I knew." Simba answered,saddened, trying to remember his past.

"I know who you are! Come here! It's a secret!" The monkey leaned in close to Simba's ear. He started out quiet.

"Asante san A SQUASH BANAN A VENON OOH!" Simba rolled his eyes.

"Enough already! What does that mean anyway?" Simba asked to get him to shut up.

The baboon shifted to the back of Simba.

" It means you're a baboon, and I'm not. He He He!"

Simba laughed.

"I think you're a little confused."

"Wrong!"

"How did this baboon end up in front of my face so quickly?" Simba thought.

" I'm not the one who is confused. You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you know?" Simba questioned not interested in this monkey anymore.

"Sure do. Your Muffasa's Boy!"

I light turned on in Simba's body. He turned around to face the baboon.

"Bye," the monkey took off and left.

"Hey wait!" Simba took off after the monkey. He ran as fast as he could, crossing the log over the bridge and up a hill next to a forest. He looked to his left and saw the baboon sitting on a tall rock meditating.

Simba sat down, breathing hard. "You know my father?"

"Correction. I know your father," The monkey spoke in a robotic voice.

Simba didn't think the monkey knew his father died.

"I'd hate to tell you this but… but he died a long time ago," Simba hated saying it.

"Nope! Wrong again!" The monkey shouted.

What! His father was alive? Impossible!

"He is alive! And dis time I show him to you! Follow Old Raffiki! He knows the way!" Raffiki jumped, swinging branch to branch through the woods.

Simba immediately ran after him. Right before entering the woods he looked back before he entered this strange place. It was dark and damp, not to mention hard for a lion to move around. Simba climbed over a tall branch and a few more.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Raffiki encouraged.

This monkey was insane or crazy.

"Wait hold up!" Simba yelled to Raffiki.

Simba started sprinting through the jungle, running as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Omph!" Simba stumbled down a step. But he got back up and started sprinting again.

He ran right into some branches, he powered his way through them. He continued running till he saw the end of the trees. Where was the monkey now?

"Stop!" Raffiki appeared right in front of me holding his hand up signaling me to stop.

I immediately did. I almost crashed into the monkey though.

"SSSSHHH," He quietly whispered as he ran over to some grass and pulled them making a path for me.

"Look down there," the monkey motioned.

I didn't know what this monkey was going to show me. I summoned up my courage and started walking towards the grass.

I came up to where he was standing and I looked into the path of grass he created. There stood a pool in the middle of a pit. What was this monkey doing?

I looked at him for my next instructions. He motioned for me to go down the stairs.

I slowly entered the pit, walking down the stairs. What was I going to see in this pool?

I looked in and saw nothing. Just a reflection of me. The monkey came down and sat beside me.

"That's not me. It's just my reflection," I mumbled.

"No. Look harder," He pointed to my reflection and the water started to move.

Then I felt a hard shove behind me. I lost my balance then fell into the pool.

"AGGGHHH!" I yelled as I fell into the water.

"I'll see you soon Simba!" I heard Raffiki laugh.

Then everything went black.

"Hello Simba."

I woke up and I was surrounded, by,whiteness and, Memories of some sort. I saw in one corner me and Nala playing a game of tag. Then in another I saw Me and the baboon talking. I turned around and saw the baboon smiling at me.

I immediately jumped at him and pinned him to the ground. No longer trusting Him.

"Where are we?" I asked in an angry tone of voice.

"In your head," he laughed.

"What kind of sick thing is this?" I asked getting more furious by the minute.

"I.. have the power to save your father. Remember?" The baboon reminded.

"I remember."

"Well, do you want to save him or not?" He asked.

"Of course I do."

"You see these memories Simba?" He asked.

I looked around and saw memories of mostly Timon and Pumbaa. I saw a couple of my parents and Nala.

"Yes what about them?" I asked.

"When you entered the forbidden pool, you entered your mind."

"So the forbidden pool is my mind?"

"No, just anyone who falls into it."

"I see." This was really starting to creep me out.

" You can save your father by simply remembering before he died. The forbidden pool will make your memory a reality."

I closed my eyes and tried to remember when I was in the gorge. Wait a second, wasn't I a cub then? How would I be able to beat Scar?

"Hey wait a second. Am I going to turn into a cub?" I asked.

"Oh no. There will be two of you. One of you is the cub, and you will be the adult," the baboon explained.

"What if the other me looks at me?"

"He will just see you as a rogue lion or something. A total stranger," the baboon got up and pointed his staff at one of the memories.

"Alright. You are ready. Remember the day when your father died."

"What do I do when I get there?" I asked.

"I cannot for see where you will go at what moment. Just that you will be sent to the same day as your memory."

"Another thing, what's your name?" This shaman was performing a great deed for me and I didn't know what his name was.

"Raffiki."

"Well Raffiki, thanks for everything."

"I want to see your father back alive as well. Good luck," Raffiki said.

I closed my eyes and thought back. Then everything went black.

**Alright I would appreciate it if you guys would review but it's okay if you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Hey Fellas! Thank you DJ, the real Simba and rainbow1234 for your reviews. I have changed it to Scifi/romance. I hope you enjoy! A key part in this chapter is that Simba has no idea Scar killed his father Mufasa.**

I opened my eyes, and there I was. Standing in the middle of the gorge. All was quiet and peaceful. I looked around and I heard a voice in my head.

"Hey Simba! It's nice to see you arrived at your destination. What time of day is it?" Raffiki asked in my head.

I looked high in the sky and stared directly at the sun, nearly blinding me.

"About mid-day."

"Then you must hurry! Simba! This is the pivotal point in your life! If you fix this you everything will be the way you want it to be!" Raffiki encouraged.

"I know," I thought back to this fateful day.

I started looking around the gorge, looking for, well, I honestly didn't know yet.

I was at a slow trot when I saw a goldish yellow cub with brown eyes doing… well I don't know. It looked like he was trying to roar. I heard him roar twice and then I realized he was the other me.

"Hey! Stop what you're doing!" I yelled, afraid he would cause the stampede.

"Huh?" he turned around and looked at me.

"Don't roar! You are going to cause a stampede," I said warning the other me.

"A stampede? Are you crazy?" the little me looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"Simba, your going to cause a stampede to happen! Your father will die because of it," I told him.

The younger me put a confused look on his face. "How did you know my…" he never finished his sentence as all of a sudden he saw small pebbles shaking on the ground.

"Oh no!" I thought to myself. I had to get little Simba to safety.

"We have to go now!" I said as I picked Simba up by the scruff, threw him on my back and started running.

"Hey! What are you doing?" he yelled to me as I looked behind and saw wildebeest running down the slope.

"Saving your life! Now hold on!" I shouted as the wildebeest started catching up to us.

I looked back and saw Zazu flying overhead. I hadn't seen him in a while but I sure didn't miss him. He spotted me and flew over to one of the walls of the canyons.

"He is down there riding on a rogue lion!" Zazu yelled to two lions who were my father and uncle.

"Don't you dare hurt my son!" my father yelled.

Couldn't my father see I was trying to save him?

My father jumped down to the lower part in the wall of the gorge, looked for an opening in the crowd of wildebeest and jumped in joining the flow of wildebeest.

"Oh great," I thought. Now I'm gonna have to save myself and my father.

The wildebeest were catching up to me really quick, only a few meters away and closing.

"Help me!" little Simba cried out to his father, who was trying to get through the traffic of wildebeest.

I looked to the right side of the gorge and saw an opening I could fit through. I stopped then jumped with all the power I had, right before the wildebeest rush hit me and little Simba.

I landed almost perfectly on top of the rock then reached behind me and grabbed little Simba and set him down on the ground.

"Find a safe place to stay I'll be right back," I told him.

"Please! You've gotta help my dad!" he pleaded.

"Simba, I will do everything in my power to save my dad," I told him.

He looked at me a little confused, but he nodded and looked out into the traffic of wildebeest calling for his dad.

I remembered my father falling from a ledge on this fateful day. I needed to get to the top and pull him to safety. I ran with a burning heart to the top of the gorge on the rocky steps and looked for my father. While I ran, I couldn't help but think how the stampede happened. I thought that the last roar I did when I was a cub caused the stampede. But little Simba didn't roar a third time. So what caused the stampede? Someone else's hands were at work in this.

Seeing his son was safe and calling his name, Mufasa jumped high into the air, using his claws as hooks, he carried his heavy body up the steep wall. I saw he was struggling up the wall so I ran to where he would end up when he got to the top and saw that Scar my uncle had beat me to that spot.

"Phew, Scar will save him," I thought to myself all relieved the situation was under control.

My uncle stood there with a strange look on his face that I would never forget.

"Scar!" my father cried out, almost to the top. My uncle did nothing but sit there.

"What are you doing?" I thought to myself, pacing behind Scar. Scar was starting to make me feel a little less comfortable about this.

"Brother! Help me!" My father yelled to Scar, slipping, hanging on for dear life.

Then Scar stabbed Mufasa with his claws on Mufasa's paws.

My father roared in pain as Scar put a slow grin on his face.

My eyes grew wide and I gasped in horror as I realized who really killed my father.

"Long live the King!" Scar whispered.

My uncle was going to kill my father.

**A.N: Sorry to leave ya hangin there fellas! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N: Sorry for the lack of an update.I had a trip to Boston and saw a lot of cool things. I've settled back into reality now so here is chapter 3 for you. Here I'm just gonna jump right into the action.**

Ch.3

"No!" Simba screamed as Scar lifted his paws. Simba jumped and stabbed Scar's claws, holding them down.

Scar screeched in pain as Simba's claws held down Scar's which held his father's. Simba kicked Scar with his left hind leg back into the wall on the ledge and lifted his father up with all his might. His father was bigger than he was, but he had come this far. With all of Simba's might, he pulled his father to safety on top of the ledge.

Simba wanted to thank his father, told him that he loved him, tell him who he was, tell him he was an older version of his son. But he didn't say any of those things. He couldn't risk it.

"Come on. We have to go make sure your son is okay," Simba turned around and saw that Scar was not there.

"I can't believe my brother would actually try to kill me," Mufasa said to himself like he was in another world.

"Listen, I think I left him by the edge of the gorge," I told him.

He was still thinking about his brother.

"I knew he was a little jealous about him not being king, but did he hate me that much?" he told himself.

"Your majesty?" I asked. It was hard for me to call him that.

"Yes, let's find him," he spoke as if he was in another world.

We went down the rocky steps to where I left Simba. I turned my head around the corner. He wasn't there!

"Simba!" I cried out.

"Simba!" My father called out.

"Simba! I'm fine. You can trust this lion. Please Simba!"

Little Simba jumped out from behind me.

"Boo!" He yelled.

I jumped out.

"Simba! This is no time to joke around! But I'm glad you're okay!" My father said to little Simba.

Little Simba jumped into my father's mane all giddy and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you're okay dad," Simba smiled.

I remembered little Simba when he jumped out at me. Was I really that bad when I was a kid?

"You have this rogue lion to thank for that," My father advised.

"I am deeply sorry for assuming that you were trying to hurt him. Lots of people tend to assume bad things in the middle of bad situations," my father apologized.

"No need to apologize. I might have done the same thing," I explained.

"Thank you… sir. What is your name?" little Simba asked.

I was afraid this might come up.

"Wow," little Simba said, looking at something.

"Huh?" I asked, wondering what he was looking at.

Little Simba looked at his father and big Simba.

"You two look like twins!" little Simba laughed.

I looked at me and at my father. We had the same color fur, golden yellow. We had the same reddish mane.

Mufasa looked curiously at me. I wondered what he was thinking. He came right out and told me what he was thinking.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Little Simba and Mufasa waited for an answer. I gave them one.

"My name is Simba, Prince of the Pridelands."

**A.N: Sorry I know it is short but I had to leave it right there for the next chapter. Please Review and tell me what you think. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: Sorry I forgot to thank my reviewers last time. Thank you Starzinmieyez, lokitaa10, Kshara Khan, DJ, The Real Simba, and Shadow x0 for reviewing my story. I hope you continue to do so. A quick little update. :D**

"What?" little Simba and Mufasa looked at me confusingly.

"Simba! What are you doing?" Rafiki told me in my head.

"Ha Ha Ha!" Little Simba rolled on the ground laughing.

"That's a good one," Little Simba laughed.

"I don't know Simba, he had a very serious tone," Mufasa had a stern look on his face.

"Do you think so?" I jumped in.

"I was joking. I'm pretty bad at jokes though," my father just sat there like stone.

"Then who are you really?" he asked.

Little Simba finished rolling and looked up. All attention was on me.

"Were you lyin to a lion?" Little Simba asked joking.

"Hey! I came up with that one," I said.

"No you didn't. My friend Nala did," little Simba corrected.

"Oh yeah," I said under my breath recalling it to my memory.

"Anyways, my name is Simba, but the Prince of the Pridelands thing is a joke, I am just a rogue," I lied.

"Well, thank you Simba for what you have done. Since you are looking for a home, would you please come to stay with me at Pride Rock?" my father asked.

"Rafiki can I go?" I thought in my head.

"Yes Simba! Celebrate your father's safety. I will tell you when you can come back," Rafiki told me.

"Thank you Rafiki. I owe you one," I responded.

I turned to my father and looked him in the eyes.

"I would be happy to stay with you," I accepted.

"But what are we going to call you?" little Simba asked.

"Quite simple. We'll call him big Simba, and you little Simba," My father suggested.

"What? No! I disagree!" Little Simba was outraged.

"Sounds fine to me," I said.

"Oh yeah, and what about Scar? He just disappeared." I said.

"Simba, Scar is still out there trying to plot to kill your father. You must be on alert at all times," Rafiki said in my head.

"I do not know Scar's whereabouts. I only know he cannot be trusted, do you hear me Simba?"

I knew my father was talking to the little version of me.

"Yes dad," Simba thought back to his uncle. He was saddened that his uncle had tried to kill his father.

"Alright, lets head back to Pride Rock and tell everyone what happened," My father instructed.

I nodded and followed my father.

"Simba?" Rafiki was calling me in my head.

"Yes?"

"Listen I have to go do something right now alright?" Rafiki asked me.

"Yea, just get back to me or whatever," I answered.

"No problem."

Raffiki transported himself back to the edge of the forbidden pool. He bent down over the ground and smelled for a sign of somebody. Tracking was one of his best attributes. He had managed to track Simba down all the way out here. He smelled the ground and caught a person's scent. He jumped to one of the tree's and started swinging in the direction of the scent.

"Time to bring Nala into this," Rafiki thought.

**A.N: Alright, tell me what you think! Please Review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Hey Guys and Gals! Thank you for reading this chapter. If you review I won't recognize you but know I do appreciate it. My brother will also soon be getting an account writing his lion king stories so support him as well. I'll let you know who he is as soon as he gets an account. Thanks!**

Ch.5

**Nala Pov:**

Where could Simba be? I'd looked everywhere for him and could find him nowhere. He must have been really mad at me. Mental note to self, never insult Simba's father around Simba.

I looked around and saw the meerkat and swine sleeping and snoring on the jungle floor. Was this all the two friends of Simba did? Just lay around all day and do nothing? Perhaps they knew of Simba's whereabouts. I walked up to the two and tapped them on the shoulder. My paw was the size of the little meerkat.

"Hey. Hey wake up!" I tapped.

He slowly got up and looked at me.

"Agh!" he screamed.

The warthog responded by doing the same thing.

"Whoa! It's okay! Relax! It's me!"

The warthog breathed a sigh of relief.

"Geez don't do that again! Carnivores! Oigh!" the meerkat settled down.

What did the meerkat have against carnivores? That little incident with his friend the warthog happened yesterday. No time to discuss that though.

"Have you guys seen Simba?" I asked.

"No I thought he was with you," Timon answered.

"He was but now I can't find him. Where is he?" I asked.

"Whoa! Ho Ho Ho! You won't find him here!" I looked up and saw a shaman to my left on a tree branch.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He is about to return home to take his place as king," the shaman spoke.

"I can't believe it! He's going back!" I wanted to shout for joy.

"What do you mean he's going back? Who? Hey what's goin on here? Who's the monkey?" the meerkat demanded to know.

"Simba's gone back to challenge Scar," I explained.

"Huh? Who?" the meerkat questioned.

Was this guy stupid?

"Scar," I said again.

"Who's gotta Scar?" the warthog questioned.

"His uncle," I told the warthog.

"The monkey's his uncle?" the meerkat was obviously confused.

"Nala, why don't I take you to Simba right now so you can help him," the shaman advised trying to prevent the argument from happening.

This shaman was obviously smart because he intervened right before I was getting really annoyed with these two.

"Follow me," the shaman instructed.

I obeyed and ran after the shaman swinging through the tree vines, leaving the meerkat and warthog confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked speeding ahead of the shaman.

"Slow down!" he yelled.

"Sorry, I'm just so eager to see Simba," I explained.

"Well slow down! I don't want to lose you," the shaman yelled above me carrying a whole bunch of… well honestly It looked like mangoes or something. I couldn't quite tell what it is.

"What are you carrying?" I asked him while running ahead of him.

"Something that will transform you," the shaman smirked while swinging vine to vine.

Something that will transform me? Creepy. This was one odd shaman.

"Stop!" he yelled.

I stopped immediately with dirt flying into my front two paws.

I looked behind me and saw the shaman twirl through the air and land right next to me.

"Follow me," he motioned to me aiming at some sort of pit.

I trotted to the pit and there I saw some sort of pool. No Simba though.

"Where is Simba?" I asked the shaman.

"Simba is inside his mind," the shaman spoke.

"What? What kind of answer is that?" I questioned him again.

"He is inside the forbidden pool," the shaman ignored me.

"This pool?" I asked.

"Yes, I need to rub this on your forehead in order for you to be with him," the shaman instructed me.

What was this shaman talking about and was I about to let this strange baboon touch me? No Way! The shaman slowly walked over to me with some of that weird gooey stuff on his finger. When he got close enough I pounced on him and pinned him to the ground. I was in charge now.

"Ow, yousa need to lose some weight!" the baboon gasped for air.

I didn't have time for this. Lions at Pride Rock were dying!

"Who are you?" I yelled at him.

"Rafiki! You know the presenter of the prince at Pride Rock!" he answered quickly.

This monkey presented Simba?

"Oh dear I am so sorry, I didn't know who you were I just…" Nala tried to apologize.

"No need to apologize, I would have done the same to you if I was in your position," Rafiki teased and grinned.

"And how would you've been able to do that?" I asked.

"Like dis!" he yelled as he swung his stick at me.

The gooey stuff got all over my face. I was going to kill Rafiki.

"Well that problem solved itself, he he!" the monkey chuckled to himself.

I was still trying to get the gooey stuff off of my face when the monkey kicked me right into the pool. I gasped as I landed with a THUD into the water.

Little Simba POV:

Wow! Today had been a really crazy day! First I was chased by a stampede, then this strange rogue who has the exact same name as I do saved me, then he saved my father from my weird uncle Scar. That was the only sad part. Learning my uncle tried to kill my father was very sad. Why would he do something like that? I could only imagine.

"Get down!" my father whispered urgently as he pushed me down.

"Stay down son," he spoke.

I nodded and looked behind me. Big Simba was lying down but eager to look up to see what was going on. My father crouched down low too as he sat behind a big rock. He leaned to the top to listen to a mysterious voice.

"And Simba, his death I am most ashamed of," It was the voice of Scar! I looked up and saw all of the lionesses gathered. They were weeping and crying. I saw Nala crying under her mother Sarafina. I wanted to hug Nala so bad.

"Now we gather for a great and glorious future as lion and hyena come together!" Scar smiled.

Lots of hyenas were coming into Pride Rock! The lionesses were staring in horror as hyenas snapped their jaws together at the lionesses. I looked over at my father. His face was so angry with hatred as he stared at Scar.

"Huh, what's going on?" A voice said behind me.

Me, big Simba and Mufasa looked behind us and saw a tall cream colored female lioness standing behind big Simba.

"Nala?" big Simba asked.

Her name was Nala? That's weird. I'd met two new lions today named Simba and Nala. "Do you think?" I questioned myself. "No! It's just a total weird coincidence."

"Simba?" she asked.

"Yes it's me Nala," Big Simba responded.

"You two need to get down before someone see's you," my father instructed, still with an angry face that no one could smile to.

"Huh? Who's that?" a voice that sounded like Banzai spoke.

"Too late! Run!" Mufasa yelled.

**A.N: Alright so what did Scar do? He pretended that Simba and Mufasa died and told the pride they had died so he brought the hyenas onto Pride Rock. Also Nala has appeared onto the scene from the forbidden pool. Alritgh School starts next week for me so I might be a little slower on updates but I will do my best. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: DJ Your questions will be answered in this chapter. Also I recommend listening to the lion king score while reading. Of course you don't have to. I also like to listen to it while I am writing. It can be found on my profile or on youtube. Also how do ya fellas like my new avatar? If it offends anyone for any particular reason please let me know.**

Ch.6

_Older Simba POV:_

"Run!" Mufasa yelled.

Nobody questioned Mufasa as Mufasa picked little Simba up by the scruff and carried him while Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed ran after him and the others.

Big Simba and Big Nala ran ahead of Mufasa. Each slowly accelerating. Then Simba tripped over a large hole and slipped.

"Simba!" Nala yelled as she tried to pull Simba up by his mane.

"Stop it," Simba grunted and spat out mud from where he tripped.

Mufasa and little Simba pulled big Simba out of the hole and they continued running.

"Why are we being pussycats! We can take em'!" little Simba growled.

"Yea, why are we running?" Big Simba said as he stopped and turned around to face the hyenas.

They weren't there anymore.

"Hey guys stop!" Big Simba shouted back to the running lions and lioness.

Mufasa and Nala turned around and came back to Simba.

"Who are you?" Mufasa asked while walking towards Simba.

_Nala's Pov:_

How was I going to answer this question? I certainly couldn't give my identity like Simba did. Rafiki told me specifically not to do that inside Simba's head. I had to come up with a name fast.

"My name is Shani, I got kicked out of my old pride in the outlands. I have come her to ask if I could join yours. What is your name?" Nala needed to pretend she was a total stranger.

"My name is Mufasa, and I am the true ruler of these lands. However, my brother Scar has pretended that me and my son are dead, which puts him as king of the Pridelands," my father explained.

"So why don't you show up and prove that he is lying?" Nala asked.

"Before we were about to get to Pride Rock, which is the symbol of these lands, he allowed the hyenas to enter Pride Rock. If I showed up and proved that we weren't dead, he would attack us and the lionesses with all those hyenas. We wouldn't stand a chance," Mufasa explained again.

Mufasa sighed and looked up to the heavens.

"My brother is right. I have the brawn, he has the brains. However he is evil. It isn't his fault though. My father Ahadi always thought him a disgrace to the family because of his lack of strength. I might have done the same thing if I were in his position," Mufasa sighed.

"Wow. I never knew Scar had a reason to be angry, I thought he was just… weird," Nala thought to herself.

_Scar's POV:_

"Banzai, Shenzi, Ed! What are you three doing?" Scar questioned angrily laying on his throne playing with a cape buffalo skull.

The trio came up to Scar breathing heavily.

"We were chasing these lions…" Banzai coughed.

"And they sorta looked like, Mufasa, Simba and that twin of Mufasa," Shenzi finished.

"What twin of Mufasa?" Scar asked.

"Well, he looked just like… Mufasa," Banzai said.

"What! Are you talking about that rogue that saved them?" Scar questioned.

"I didn't see him save Mufasa and Simba from the gorge, so I wouldn't know," Shenzi answered.

"Uh, I'm surrounded by idiots," Scar thought to himself.

"Just curious Scar,but why did you pretend Mufasa and Simba were dead? What happens if the lionesses see them? What are they going to do?" Banzai questioned.

"Bo! Ha Ha Ha!" Ed laughed chewing on his leg.

"Shut up Ed!" Shenzi slapped Ed.

"Why Banzai, in order to capture Pride Rock, which is a strategic stronghold, I needed to pretend they were dead, so I could pretend I was king, and lead you hyenas onto Pride Rock!" Scar laughed.

"Oh,I wouldn't worry about the lionesses, they are very stupid."

"Oh are we now?" Scar looked over and saw Sarafina standing in the corridor, with a look no one could smile at.

"Sarafina, didn't your parents ever teach you not eavesdrop!" Scar stared down at her from his rock.

"No they didn't," Sarafina countered.

"So I see," Scar spoke.

Scar turned to his hyenas.

"Tear her apart," Scar grinned.

The hyenas obeyed immediately. Ed went in first and was slapped down by Sarafina. Then Banzai and Shenzi dove in and tackled Sarafina to the ground. Sarafina tried to yell for help but Scar shut her mouth quietly and made her unconscious.

"Take her to the back of the cave," Scar ordered.

The trio obeyed without question.

Scar turned outside to see if anyone saw what had happened.

"Sire! Sire!" Scar looked up and saw Zazu flying towards him.

"Have you seen Mufasa?" Zazu spoke as he landed.

"Why Yes Zazu! He is in the cave," Scar tricked Zazu.

"Thank you Scar," Zazu nodded and flew inside.

Scar followed Zazu in as Zazu called out Mufasa's name. When Zazu wasn't looking Scar grabbed Zazu with his claws and put him in a cage.

"Aw let go of me!" Zazu tried to cry out as Scar closed his mouth and held it shut.

"I have a little something for you Zazu," Scar smiled.

Scar took out from behind his back the cape buffalo skull he had found.

"Look into it's eye," Scar spoke sounding like Sauron.

Zazu's eyes stared straight into the skull as he was seduced.

"I see you," Scar continued in his Sauron voice.

"You are under my command now," Scar continued.

"I… am… under… your command now," Zazu spoke slowly.

"Good," Scar spoke back to his regular tone.

_Big Simba's POV:_

"Well, what do we do now father?" Big Simba asked.

"Yea dad! I was just thinking the exact same thing," little Simba said.

"You were huh?" Mufasa questioned.

"Yes," I spoke.

My father was continually getting suspicious. In order for him to stop I had to pretend to be someone else. But could I not be me?

"We are going to Rafiki in his tree, I have a feeling he will solve two problems," Mufasa said as he ran.

Me and Nala ran side by side.

"Do you think he knows?" I asked Nala.

"Yes, I think he does," Nala grimaced.

**A.N: Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

**Rafiki Pov:**

I was getting extremely nervous about Mufasa's suspicions. He knew about the forbidden Pool and what it had the potential to do. It could of course take you back in time but also create alternate realities and different realities. If one knew how to control it. The biggest fear Raffiki had were if little Simba found the pool and jumped in it, older Simba would die. Right now Rafiki was in control. Mufasa would not be able to find Rafiki. If Mufasa didn't he knew that Rafiki was off somewhere or was indeed using the forbidden pool. Rafiki could not leave however, he had to stay here and tend to Simba and Nala's minds from wandering off. These were the rules of the forbidden pool.

**Mufasa's Pov:**

I had arrived with my caravan at Rafiki's acai tree. A massive structure that had been on these lands ever since they were here.

"Time to get some answers," I thought to myself as walked up to the tree.

"Rafiki! We need to talk!" I yelled.

No answer.

"Rafiki!"

Still no answer.

He must have gone to the forbidden pool. There was no way two lions just happen to show up and be named Simba and Nala. Mufasa knew the lioness had lied to him for he had heard Simba call her Nala as she just, magically showed up. Rafiki was up to something. But what was it?

Mufasa dropped little Simba down and pounced on big Simba.

"Are you my son?" I asked in anger.

**Big Simba Pov:**

I had to tell Mufasa what we were up to. Hopefully if I explained what would happen to him in real life he would understand.

"Dad, I am who I said I am, I am the Prince of the Pridelands. I am your son. I am basically a future version of him," I pointed to little Simba who looked confused as hell. Nala was face palming herself, mad that I was going down this road.

"Please listen to me," I said.

My father nodded as he got off of me and let me up.

"In the real reality, you were killed in the stampede by Scar. I survived however and based on what Rafiki told me, I became king thanks to Nala and you. But I want you to be alive to guide me and make me a better king. And be a father," I cried as I hugged my father.

"Oh son, I always will love you and I will always be with you, no matter where I am," he sighed.

Nala smiled a little while little Simba was just getting more and more confused. His face made bigger Simba laugh.

"Don't say that dad. Be by my side as we take Scar down together and reclaim what is ours," Simba continued.

"Be by my side as your father was by yours when you became king," I encouraged.

"Son, I would love to do those things, but the forbidden pool is against the circle of life, everything happens for a reason Simba," My dad explained.

"Your death did nothing good! It would have driven me insane if I didn't meet my friends Timon and Pumbaa," I countered.

"Son, I don't know who Timon and Pumbaa are, but I can show you this," Mufasa spoke as he gently placed his paw on Big Simba's forehead.

This would of happened if I died of old age, and you became king," He explained.

_In this vision I was receiving from Mufasa, I saw a picture of a dead cub right in front of me, then after the dead cub vanished, there appeared three outsider cubs pinned on the ground by none other than me._

"_Please! Don't do this! I'm sorry for killing your son!" She begged._

"_Don't you dare tell me you're sorry! You can watch your children die, then you can tell me you're sorry!" I yelled at her._

"Stop!" I yelled, wanting not to see this vision.

Mufasa pulled his paw away from me.

"How did you do that?" I asked him.

"I fell in the forbidden pool too," Mufasa explained.

"You did?" Simba and Nala said at the same time.

"Yes, I asked Rafiki when I was young if he could fix Scar's scar. Instead he took me to the pool and told me to jump in it. I was confused at first but I obeyed and I found my brother and the other me right before my father attacked my brother. Rafiki told me to quickly tell Scar he was going to be attacked by his father for stealing, which he did. But it didn't work. Ahadi, my father, found him and created two Scar's on his eyes. Rafiki quickly changed back what really happened back to reality. I have hated that pool ever since," Mufasa finished up his story.

"Wow," I felt sad.

**A.N: Now you know how Mufasa knew about the pool. Please review :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

Older Simba's Pov: I had always wanted to please my dad. But what he wished for something I simply would not do. But now that I knew that I would turn into a monster, so why couldn't I stop it when the time came?

"Father, I am saddened at your story, but I think there is a way for me to avoid my evilness from happening. Since I know that would happen, couldn't I stop it?" I tried to reason with my father to get him to submit to my idea of him still living.

My father scowled and put his paw on his head. He was deciding something.

I had looked down and saw little Simba had gotten over the confusion and was circling me.

"So, you are the future me?" His face looked puzzled.

"Yea, what do you think?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, you are me. So you're pretty cool," he smiled.

"Thanks bud," I smiled at him.

It was about 5 minutes later that my father responded with my question.

"Simba," My father spoke.

My attention turned to him for an answer.

"Simba, I love you very much. I hope you know that," he smiled.

"Of course," I replied.

"I do remember you need guidance throughout your first years of kinghood, based on what the great kings of the past told me. I'd be happy to see you become king," My father smiled.

"Thank you so much dad!" I yelled for joy as I came to him with open arms. I felt tears of joy stream down my face.

My father chuckled as Nala smiled and little Simba looked at her curiously. Now that his father trusted them, he got a chance to talk to her.

"So who are you?" Little Simba asked.

I turned around.

"She will be your future mate," I laughed.

"What?"little Simba's eyes widened.

"That's right. Her name is Nala," Mufasa laughed as well while Nala's cheeks flushed red.

"Well Banana beak was right," little Simba shook his head thinking about how crazy he would be in the future.

"Well father, what do we do now?" I asked Mufasa.

"You're the future king. You decide," Mufasa grinned.

I thought for a moment. My father was giving me control over him?

"You want me to decide?" I questioned my father thinking he was joking.

"No I'm dead serious Simba. You decide," he stated firmly.

This was most surprising. I needed to make a decision fast. The lionesses were probably suffering at Pride Rock right about now. I remembered my father stating that we needed help if we were going to take on all those hyenas. We were going to conquer Scar with one swift attack.

"We need to get help with this attack. Do you know of anyone who could help us?" I asked my father.

"I do," Nala spoke.

I turned to her. How did she know of who could help us?

"What idea do you have Nala?"

"There is Tachala's pride. Chumvi's father. He is an ally of pride rock. But he will not help us unless we ask him to."

Mufasa nodded.

"Tachala is a very loyal ally of mine. I have helped him when he was in need and he has done so to us as well. I agree," Mufasa spoke.

"Then it is settled. We move to Tachala's pride," I ordered.

**Scene Change:**

Sarabi sat on the ground weeping next to her friends. They were all very saddened at the fact Mufasa and Simba were dead. But Scar was very deceptive. Couldn't he of been lying? He was always jealous as a young cub about always being in Mufasa's shadow. Sarabi looked up into the heavens and thought about her past. Sarabi remembered telling Scar that she was interested in him no longer. But instead liked Mufasa. That was the same day he got his scar. He was no longer considered Taka, but Scar. She somewhat felt guilty for what happened. Was Scar simply lying to get revenge on Mufasa and take his place as king? She had to find Mufasa's body to confirm it. She peeked her head above the hyenas to find a way out stealthily. She slowly got up and trotted low to the ground. Dodging hyena patrols and as well as she could.

"Hey!"

Sarabi turned around.

"Where do you think you are going?" It was Banzai.

"Oh I was just taking a little walk, you know, getting over my mate's death has been pretty hard on me."

"Oh I see. I understand. Do all the walking you need," Banzai smiled and walked past her.

Sarabi breathed a sigh of relief and continued on her journey to the gorge.

**A.N: PLZ Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Here is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. I will be making a sequel after this. The last chapter will be very long and it is something you will not want to miss.**

Ch.9

The weather of the savannah turned into a stormy night as millions of raindrops fell on the ground. In the outlands, the rain turned the hard dirt ground into mud. Ta chala's Pride lived just beyond these lands in a major cave system that was created by meerkats. The tunnels were large enough for an elephant to fit through. It made the perfect defense against attackers. The four lions were traveling through mud pits and lots of thunder and lightning trying to reach their destination.

"Are we there yet?" little Simba asked breathing hard.

"No we have to keep moving!" Big Simba struggled, trying to get out of the mud.

"Simba, we have to go back! We can't possibly make it to Ta chala's pride in this weather!" Nala yelled to Big Simba over the howling wind.

"We have no choice! The lions of pride rock depend upon us!" Simba yelled back.

"Are you okay Simba?" Big SImba asked little Simba.

"No." Little Simba covered his ears at the sound of thunder and lightning.

Simba nodded then tried to accelerate up the hill they were traveling on, but his foot kept getting stuck as he grunted and pulled his paws up from the mud. Mufasa didn't seem to be struggling to much but little Simba who was riding on his back had his paws covering his eyes.

Then Nala cried out.

"Simba!"

Simba looked back and saw the mud pulling Nala down hill. Nala tried running up but tripped and fell down the hill.

"Gotcha!" Mufasa grunted as he grabbed Nala's tail with his mouth. Nala stopped but started dragging Mufasa down the hill. Simba ran and grabbed his tail. Simba's momentum carried him down the hill.

"Agh!" Everyone yelled as they started slipping.

Simba turned and stopped. Everyone else held on for dear life.

"Agh!" Simba grunted from carrying three times his body weight. His knees felt like they were going to break open. His paws were all busted up. His shoulders felt like he was carrying a elephant. Out of all the organs that were weak in Simba's body, only one remained strong. His mind.

You won't give up now! You've come to far! If you let go, you will drop your soul mate and your father!

No! Simba stepped forward. In mid step, his left front leg buckled, but Simba pounded his right paw into the ground.

Simba's face felt like he was on fire. He held on tight to Mufasa's tail. He tried to take another step upwards with his left. But his right leg gave in and Simba had to put his left leg down in order not to fall. He looked back behind him. He saw Mufasa and little Simba looking at him. Mufasa nodded.

"Look at him," Rafiki all of a sudden spoke in Simba's head.

"Where have you been?" Simba asked thinking.

"Watching every move you have made," Rafiki told him.

"Why didn't you help Mufasa?" Simba asked Rafiki.

"Him and I have our disagreements," Rafiki sighed.

"Back to what I was saying, look at your friends," Rafiki said.

"Yes?" Simba asked waiting for an answer.

"Mufasa. He is the reason you are here now. He is the reason you are in this dimension."

"This dimension?"

"Yes Simba. There are several parallel universes and alternate dimesions. In other words, different Muffasa's, different Nala's, different you's. In one universe, I met Mufasa who was a girl," Rafiki laughed.

"Enough joking! What were you going to tell me?" Simba demanded.

"Oh yes, In short terms SImba, if you don't make it past this part, everyone here will die," Rafiki spoke softly and scared.

"Okay,what will happen after that?" Simba asked, planning ahead.

"I do not know."

"What? You have access to parallel universes and you can't see the future?" Simba was getting really ticked about Rafiki leaving him.

"Simba, I must leave now. Remember, Everything depends on you."

Then Rafiki was gone.

"Simba?" Nala said trying to make sure he was okay.

Simba awoke from the vision he was having. Everyone was struggling up the steep hill, Mufasa holding onto Nala's leg, Mufasa holding onto his. The rain had stopped. The clouds moved ever slowly from the sky and the sun appeared.

"Simba!" Mufasa yelled.

"Yes father?" SImba asked.

"We must get out of here quickly! The sun will harden the mud and we will be stuck here Simba!" Mufasa yelled.

Simba looked up the hill. There was about 20 meters to go before they hit the top of the hill. He could do this.

"Don't worry father. We are going to get our help," Simba inhaled and took his first step. His right paw shook crazily. Simba slammed his other paw down to gain more support. Mufasa's tail was applying pressure to Simba's teeth.

Simba pulled as hard as he could with his neck, which was carrying all of the weight. He took step by step, slowly getting to the top. After taking a few more steps, Simba looked up. He was almost to the top!

"Hold on fellas, were almost there!" Simba spoke, opening his mouth.

Mufasa's tail slipped from Simba's mouth. Simba quickly grabbed it, but the mud on his paws carried him down the hill. Simba pulled Mufasa's tail back and his whole body weight. The train stopped to a halt.

Simba regained his footing.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"We are all fine," little Simba yelled.

Big Simba looked little Simba in the eye. Both of them had the same expression. A look of confidence.

"You can do this," little Simba yelled.

Big Simba nodded. He thought back to what Rafiki said. If you don't make it past here, everyone will die.

He looked up the hill. He had to do this. At that moment a fire lit up inside Simba. His father told him about this feeling when he was a cub. "You'll feel like you own the world," he said.

Simba wasn't going to let a hill get in his way. He bent back then charged up the hill. He had one goal. Get up this hill. The weight earlier felt as light as a feather. The mud had almost hardened so he moved like a cheetah. He felt so alive. He reached the top of the hill. When he made sure everyone was safe, he collapsed of pain and suffering on the ground.

Nala rushed to his side.

"Oh Simba, are you okay?" she asked.

Simba nodded slowly. Little Simba got down from Mufasa and smiled.

"I told you you could do it," he spoke.

"I am proud of you son, I will go to the pride. They are not far from here. You stay and rest. I will be back soon. Nala, stay at his side. Comfort him. Little Simba, come with me," Mufasa ordered.

Both of them obeyed. They were on the move again.

**Scene Change:**

Sarabi had come back from the gorge. She had not found Mufasa's body. When she arrived there she looked everywhere from the ledge of the gorge but could find no trace of him. Scar had said Mufasa died from falling off of the cliff in the gorge. So the body should have been there. Scar was obviously lying. The only explanation to why Scar would have lied was because he wanted revenge on them. She had to corner Scar alone. She came back across the hyenas, who were chewing their own selves and chew toys. They paid no attention to her. First she had to locate Scar. She looked up and saw Scar at the edge of the cave. The Cave! It would be the perfect place to trap him. She had to hurry. She saw the lionesses gathered at the bottom of Pride Rock, heads down. She couldn't explain the situation fully to them. Time was too short for that. The lionesses greeted her with a couple of sheepish smiles, some sad faces.

"Girls, I need you to follow my instructions. I don't have time to explain much, just do what I say, understand?" Sarabi instructed quickly.

The lionesses were not going to deny the queen something, considering the pain she had been through today. They all nodded appropriately.

"Scar was lying to us. He is a traitor. We must trap him inside that cave. I will take care of the rest."

Some of the lionesses had shocked faces, but they remembered what she had said earlier.

"Follow me," Sarabi trotted up Pride Rock to the cave with the rest of the lionesses following behind.

The hyenas didn't notice this either as they had gathered in a circle to have fighting tourneys.

Scar sat in the back of the throne room. Lying behind him was the knocked out body of Sarafina. Sarabi had noticed she had been missing, but she suspected Scar had something to do with it. Scar noticed Sarafina and the lot of lionesses coming to him. He thought it was a complaint about the hyenas. He already had two incidents happen today. In his first day as king! Scar bounded from his throne to greet Sarabi.

"I hope this isn't another incident with the hyenas," Scar looked at the lionesses, paying no attention to Sarabi while talking to her. Sarabi clawed Scar right on his whiskers, blood sent flying through the air. Scar turned back, surprised at the sudden outburst. The pain in his left cheek was also nagging. Sarabi ordered the lionesses to pin Scar down and be ready to suffocate him in the throat, in case the hyenas were stupid.

"Slowly drag him outside, if anyone attacks kill him," Sarabi ordered.

"You won't get away with this!" Scar gasped.

"Press on his throat harder," Sarabi ordered the lioness holding Scar's throat.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell them to leave Pride Rock," Scar begged.

"Good."

They took Scar out of the cave, the lionesses formed a circle, a few including Sarabi dragging Scar, and one holding his throat, ready to strike if a hyena tried anything.

Sarabi nodded at Scar. The lioness holding Scar's throat let go.

"Hyenas, leave Pride Rock at once. Do not return," Scar ordered.

Some of the hyenas were very confused, but most could see Scar was being forced to give this order. Some came near the lionesses and started growling.

"Tell them to leave, now!" Sarabi demanded.

"I ordered you to leave! If you don't, I will die!" Scar explained.

The hyenas, including Shenzi and Banzai, left without another word.

"Well what happens now? Are you going to kill me?" Scar asked.

"No Scar," Sarabi made a motion to the lionesses, and they let him go.

Scar looked around surprised.

"I have one final question. Where is my mate and son?" Sarabi asked.

"I heard from some of my hyenas that they were on the road to the outlands."

"Scar, why did you do this?" Sarabi questioned Scar's sanity.

"I was simply jealous of Mufasa, I thought I could destroy what he created, and make it my own," Scar put his head down sad.

"You should realize you destroy your enemies by making peace with them," Sarabi signaled Scar to leave. He knew the punishment was exile. It was an old law.

Scar disappeared around the corner.

A lioness came running up to Sarabi.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked.

"We found Sarafina. She was in the throne room knocked out," the lioness told her.

Sarabi ran to the cave.

"How is her condition?" Sarabi asked concerned for her best friend.

"She is conscious."

Sarabi saw Sarafina smile at her from the cave. Sarabi rushed up to her.

"Sarafina! How are you doing?"

"Oh, I was," Sarafina remembered what Scar said.

"Sarabi! Scar is a traitor! He lied about Mufasa's and Simba's death!" Sarafina shouted.

"Relax Sarafina, Scar has been banished. We took care of him."

Sarafina breathed a sigh of relief.

Another lioness came up to Sarabi.

"What is it?" Sarabi asked.

"Scar has returned," the lioness spoke.

"C arry Sarafina to the top of Pride Rock," Sarabi demanded.

Sarabi ran out of the cave to see what Scar wanted.

Sarabi came out to see a horrible sight. She saw Scar who looked eviler than ever. Standing behind him were lots of hyenas who looked as hungry as ever.

Scar stepped forward.

"You should realize you destroy your enemy when destroying them completely," Scar smiled.

Sarabi and the lionesses were trapped to fight for their lives at Pride Rock.

**A.N: Please Review!**

"I


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: Alright Fellas, last chapter! I think you are going to like this. This will be very long compared to my other chapters. Enjoy!**

"Does this hurt?" Nala asked bending Simba's left elbow.

"No, please stop testing my muscles out. I've been through enough for one day," Simba complained.

"Mufasa said I needed to make sure you were alright. Which is exactly what I'm doing."

"Ow! Don't bend it too fast," Simba whinced in pain.

"Simba!" Simba heard Mufasa's voice.

"Oh that must be Mufasa!" Nala turned around to see Mufasa standing with a orange lion with a brown mane and 20 females. All standing at attention.

Mufasa ran over to help Simba get up.

"No father, I'm not too weak," SImba got up quickly before his father could reach him.

Mufasa was deeply worried about his son's condition.

"These troops are at your command, I explained everything to Ta chala. He understands now," Mufasa smiled.

Simba would have loved to relish this moment, but he had no time to waste. He had to get back to Pride Rock.

"We have no time to waste. We must get to the battle field immediately," Simba took off running toward Pride Rock, even from here you could see it.

"You heard the king! Move it!" Ta chala commanded his pride.

Everyone took off behind Simba, Simba started out slow, but the pain from the hill had vanished from over time. After a few minutes he was off to a full sprint, hopefully the destination would be victory.

**Scene Change**

Sarabi and the lionesses formed a quick line as Scar ordered his hyenas to charge. Sarabi sent one lioness to take all of the cubs to the top of Pride Rock to keep there. Sarabi and her lionesses were trapped. Sarabi had no time for a motivational speech. It was time to do or to die.

The hyenas charged fast and furious. But the lionesses smothered there little bodies into the ground and sank their teeth deep in to their necks. Sarabi and the lionesses kept fighting hard, knowing if they didn't, everything good would die. All of the charging hyenas were dead.

"Second wave, Attack!" Scar yelled as he studied the lionesses.

This wave was much bigger. The hyenas ran but there was so much more of them that they pushed the lionesses back. Sarafina, who had just taken little Nala to the top of Pride Rock, came up to the lioness line just above ground level and lowered herself to push the hyenas back. The lionesses slowly recovered, and shoved the hyenas' lines backwards.

"Reform the line! Nothing gets past us!" Sarabi rallied her troops.

Scar, who had been studying the lionesses strategy organized his hyenas into an arrow. Pointed at the middle fo the line. This was strange to have peaceful moments like these between battles, but Scar planned to change that quickly.

"Third wave! Penetrate their line!" Scar yelled.

The hyenas charged In their arrow formation. Sarabi tried to organize the lionesses quickly to send more lions to the middle, but it was too late. The number of hyenas overwhelmed the middle of the line, and crashed through. Sarabi and Sarafina rushed backwards on the small path to the thin strip which led upwards towards the top of Pride Rock. Which was the last place to be before they were wiped out. Sarabi had no choice but to leave the main core of lionesses and ready the rest of the lionesses and Sarafina to make a last stand on the small path. The path could only fit one lioness at a time, giving the lions the advantage because the hyenas could only come up one at a time. Sarabi felt very guilty leaving the lionesses behind by themselves. Sarabi knew this is what they wanted in order to protect their cubs. Sarafina ran up to Sarabi who was organizing the lionesses.

"Sarabi! You aren't going to leave the lionesses down there are you?" Sarafina asked in shock.

Sarabi looked Sarafina right in the eyes and sternly.

"I have no choice but to leave them Sarafina. I don't like it, but they realize there sacrifice will buy us time," Sarabi went to the top and grabbed the remaining lionesses, then she counted as many lionesses as she had left.

"6. A small number but that is not what matters. What matters is the fact they can only come up one at a time. We should slow them down, if not stop them."

The lionesses stood ready for orders.

"Sarabi, will any help come to us?" Sarafina shivered at the thought of dying.

"All we can do is hope and prepare for the next charge," Sarabi said confidently.

Sarabi had gone through training to be queen in times of crisis when the king was absent for some important reason. She wanted to show sadness and grief, but she realized she had to remain strong. The lionesses fully trusted her judgement and there was no lack of trust in this group.

Sarabi looked at her fellow sisters. A couple were experienced, just like her. Then some were just growing up, starting to have a life. Sarabi felt bad for those.

"Lionesses, say final goodbyes to your cubs. This is where we make our last stand."

**Scene Change**

**Big Simba POV:**

I saw Pride Rock get bigger and bigger in the distance. We were almost there! After a few minutes I stopped, realizing we entered the border into the Pridelands. The Pridelands were the same, but there was a fire at Pride Rock, and I could hear a lion's cry in the distance. My Mother! I looked back and saw my personal army stop to a halt just behind me. Everyone came to a halt, breathing hard and looking at me.

I studied Pride Rock. The hyenas were heading up the trail towards the top. I was surprised to see the hyenas so active. With my mother shrieking like that, I could only assume bad things.

"Lets move!" I yelled as me, my father and Ta chala ran ahead of the group of lionesses behind us.

**Scar POV:**

The attack was going perfectly. Most of the lionesses were dead and we were making our way towards the top to kill the traitorous lionesses.

"Scar!" I turned around, angry someone would interrupt my moment of victory.

"What is it?" I calmed myself down.

"A pride of lions has entered the Pride lands. One scout said they were lead by your brother and two other lions.

"Ah, so my brother finally decided to show up. Well, it's too late for him. Is that rogue with him as well?" Scar asked his informer.

"Yes."

"Move the troops into Pride Rock. Out there we would be murdered. We shall make the pride work hard if they want to move fast and save their fellow pride," Scar ordered.

"Yes sir," The hyena turned and left to fulfill my orders. Another hyena came up to him.

'Scar!"

"What is it this time!" I turned around angry.

"We can't penetrate the lionesses. The trail is to the top is too small. Only one hyena can go at a time."

"Let me get to the top. I'll make a hole, then send the hyenas through that hole causing mass chaos," I grinned. I was so good at making great plans quickly.

"Yes my lord," The hyena followed me as I headed up Pride Rock to end this once and for all.

**Mufasa's POV:**

We ran fast, little Simba was holding on tight, but I was concerned about what I was going to do with him when I reached Pride Rock. I was concerned about my son's ability to lead, but he had carried us this far. I had to trust him. We came near Pride Rock, all of the hyenas had gathered inside the stronghold. The hyenas were stupid. They would have just stayed in the open plains. It had to be Scar.

The lionesses caught up, and I saw Simba look around. I picked up little Simba by the scruff and set him down by the rocks.

"Stay here Simba. Don't argue with me about this. Alright?"

Simba nodded with a disappointed look on his face.

"Thank you," I hugged my son. It might be the last time I would ever see him.

**Big Simba's POV:**

I saw my father drop little me on the ground and heard him tell little me to stay put.

My father looked at me and told me he was ready.

"For the Pridelands!" I yelled as we charged with renewed energy from all the running.

Nala was the first one ahead of me, she being faster than me and all crashed through the hyenas who were ready for the attack. Nala could be the nicest lioness you could ever meet. But on the hunt, she was something else. Nala swung her claws, killing hyenas as I charged into the hyenas, lowering my shoulder, not killing them, just trying to break through to the lines to reach my mother. The lionesses could take care of them.

After going through three or four lines of hyenas, A wall of hyenas had pushed me back. Mufasa came flying in and slashed the hyenas in my direction. I joined him in immediately as another hyena howled as his throat was crushed by my father's bite.

"Simba! We have to get to Sarabi!" Mufasa yelled over the chaos.

"Lets go!" I yelled back.

"I'm coming with you," Nala demanded.

I nodded in approval.

We ran out of the battle zone that raged around Pride Rock, and headed to the back where only roars and howls could be heard.

"I know of a way to the top in the back of Pride Rock," Mufasa talked to me.

The path was just a pathline of trees on the back of Pride Rock. I wondered why I had never been here before.

We reached the top and we saw the cubs all by themselves.

"Where's my mom?" One of the cubs asked.

"I'm sure your mother will be fine sweetie. Who is she?" Nala asked.

"Sarafina," the cub answered.

I saw Nala's eyes light up immediately.

"Well handle this Nala. You stay here and protect the cubs," I said.

"Simba?" I walked over to Nala.

"Yes?"

Nala licked me right on the cheek.

"Be careful," Nala smiled.

When she kissed me, my whole body went limp. It was feeling that I truly didn't understand at that time. The cubs thought differently however.

"That's gross!" Little Nala said as the cubs covered their eyes.

"Don't worry kids, you'll like it soon enough," Simba and Nala laughed.

"You handle taking care of your mother. I'll teach Scar his lesson," Mufasa was focused on the matter at hand.

I wasn't going to stand in my father's way. This was his fight.

"Do what you need to do," I answered as us three ran down the Pride Rock trail. We immediately came upon Several lionesses. Some were down and injured, and some were standing and fighting strong. One of the lionesses laying down was Sarabi.

"Mother!" Simba came up and nuzzled her.

"Who are you?" She asked. Wincing in pain.

"Nevermind. I'm a friend of Mufasa's. How did this happen?" I asked looking at her deep wounds.

"The hyenas stopped charging us because we were stopping them. Then we focused ourselves on healing those who were injured. Then without warning Scar attacked us and killed two lionesses. We fought back and he ran off somewhere. I don't know where though," She got up and hobbled around, sniffing the air.

" Sarabi go to the top where the other lionesses are. You'll be safe there," Mufasa came down where she got up.

"Mufasa! I knew you were alive, I checked the gorge where Scar said you died and there wasn't a body there. Who is this?" Sarabi asked curiously.

"Why this here is our boy Sarabi. A future Simba."

Sarabi looked at Mufasa like he was crazy.

"Sarabi I'm telling you the truth. It's a long story, but our younger son is safe in a hiding spot."

Sarabi just gave Mufasa a confused look.

"I'll explain everything later. Just please go to the top and tell the lionesses who he is. Okay?" Mufasa asked.

Sarabi nodded her head, now staring at me. She seemed lost. I was worried about her. She slowly limped up the path to the top.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"I think these lionesses have been through a lot today. Now Simba, I was thinking, we shouldn't worry about catching Scar yet. If we help Ta Chala defeat the hyenas, we would have a bigger search party."

"I agree," I said.

"Well what are you waiting for son? We got a battle to win here!" My father charged down the path to the battle below on the rock.

He crashed into hyenas, diving his jaws into their necks, killing them in an instant.

"Ha Ha Simba! I've killed 7 already!" Mufasa laughed.

"I'm on 18!" I yelled back, killing some more hyenas.

"18! You were on 7 a second ago!" Mufasa yelled back.

I chuckled as I counted hyenas that I had killed. It wasn't necessarily fun it was just fun to have competition. Hyenas aren't exactly that. Even if they out number you.

But all the laughter stopped when I heard my father say something I would never forget.

"Scar must be stopped, no matter the cost."

Mufasa who was right next to me took off at full speed towards the tip of Pride Rock. I didn't need to see to know what he was going after. I fought off more hyenas as my father ran after Scar.

**Third Person POV:** Scar was trapped on the tip of Pride Rock with nowhere to run. He had only one choice. He had to fight his brother. Mufasa slowly approached Scar, who was in a defensive position. He was ready for Mufasa.

"Why would you do this brother?" Mufasa asked angry.

"Why would you dare challenge me?" Scar snarled.

"That's a question you should ask yourself Scar," Mufasa said.

Scar dove at Mufasa, but Mufasa jumped up in the air slapped Scar in the face with his paw. Scar landed hard on the ground, but got back up. Mufasa went on the offensive now, striking Scar in the face with a hard hit quick hit. Scar jumped up when Mufasa wasn't looking and bit Mufasa on his arm. Mufasa screeched out in pain while Scar smiled and smacked Mufasa again.

Simba saw what Scar did and ran up there to help Mufasa. Ta chala got in his way.

"Stay away, that's his fight," Ta chala ordered.

"I've gotta help him!" Simba pushed through Ta Chala as he ran to the tip of Pride Rock.

Mufasa slashed Scar across his belly. Then Mufasa sent an uppercut to Scar's face. Scar fell over down and defeated.

"Finish him off Mufasa! Do it now!" Ta chala yelled from below. Mufasa breathed heavily as he panted over to Scar's body, tired.

Scar looked to his left and saw some fire dust. He came up with an idea.

"Please Mufasa. Show mercy. I am your brother," Scar slowly crept forward.

"No you don't Scar!" Simba dove at Scar, but Scar crept backwards, sending Simba straight into the pile of fire dust.

"AAGGGHHH!" Simba shrieked, pain burning in his eyes.

Scar got up quickly and tackled Mufasa, who was trying to help Simba, Scar tried to pin Mufasa to the ground, but Mufasa was just to powerful. Simba had recovered from the attack, and was now pinning Scar to the ground with Mufasa.

Scar breathed heavily.

"You… have… won. Now finish it," Scar closed his eyes.

"I will not kill you brother," Mufasa replied softly. Mufasa got off of Scar.

Scar's eyes turned angry. "Then Die!" Scar yelled as he dove at Mufasa.

Mufasa ducked, and Scar flew over him off the tip, to his death.

_The hyenas saw there leader fall, and leaderless, they now had no reason to fight. They wanted no more fighting Later that night, and with their goal complete, Simba turned to Mufasa._

"Father, I'm glad your alright," Simba smiled hugging his father.

Mufasa wasn't as happy.

"It didn't have to end this way," he said sadly, remembering his brother.

"No need to be sad about the past. You just have to learn from it. Rafiki told me that while I was in the forbidden pool," Simba explained.

"Speak of the devil. Look who's here," Mufasa looked at the base of Pride Rock.

"Raffiki!" I ran to the old shaman, who gave me a big hug.

"I did what I set out to do. And thanks to you, My father is alive. No more suffering, no more pain. Right?" I got excited.

"Yes Simba but there will be more challenges in the future. The circle of life never stops. So does the circle of life's problems. But now is not the time for that. Your father has declared you king, and everyone is ready."

**Simba's Pov:**

I looked around, at all the faces of this journey. I looked at my mother and the lionesses, who told me their story about how they rebelled against Scar and stood up to him. It also made me a little sad, to think of those lionesses who gave their lives saving their children. It would be hard for the children to recover, that's for sure. But it was not time to focus on that. I turned my head to see Nala, and little Nala, sitting on her head. Both of them had that sweet smile, and there presence made me feel more than happy. Nala had been through almost everything I did. She was the one who woke me up from my hakuna matata lifestyle. Nala was the perfect woman. I would love her so much till the day I died. I saw right behind her Ta chala and his pride. It amazed me the way they answered the call of duty and entered the battle lines with short notice. It reminded me of how much others should be just like them, ready,and willing to leave a hand. I walked to center of Pride Rock where I saw my father, the one who this whole journey was about. There was no other person in my life that would have more of an effect on me than him. He was a good leader, and a good lion. A good teacher and parent. Then there was Rafiki. The one who made this whole thing possible. Without him none of this would of happened. I walked up the jut of Pride Rock, as the bright sun shone down upon me. I looked at these faces again. We had come a long way for this to happen. I would not of traded this moment for any other.

Then I roared, letting the pain of the past let go, it was all over. So much had happened, but we were just getting started.

**A.N: Well that's a wrap! I will be making a sequel to this. Everything is already planned out, I just need to write it out. Before the sequel I am going to create a good Simba nala SNL from an angle ive never seen anyone use. I promise I'll use Nala a lot more in the sequel . Anyways, PLZ Review! :D**


End file.
